From the Heart to the Soul
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Will things finally change from normal to supernatural after a weird dream. And Why are Yuzu and Karin being kidnapped by a mysterious organization. Ichigo x Namine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of this more than likely came from Tensa Zangetsu 17 since his story Destiny Hearts inspired this. Fortunately I made alot, and I mean ALOT of changes to it. oh btw I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts, even though I wish I did.**

**From the Heart to the Soul**

**Chapter One: A New Start**

Ichigo was falling through darkness, though he couldn't figure out what it was. He tried to move, but his body cou-, no, wouldn't move. It was as if it were saying to ride it out. Soon enough there was a surface below him. _Is that… Water? _He thought to himself. He finally entered the water with a splash, but his body kept going at the same speed, until a new surface appeared. It looked almost to be a stained glass of him in his transcended state when he was a shinigami.

He finally landed with a gentle touch down."Where am I?" He asked curious. He then heard shuffling of feet. He instinctively went to reach for Zangetsu, but realized that his partner was no longer with him. So instead he got into his fighting stance.

_**You Have Been Chosen Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

He broke his stance, startled by the sudden voice. He looked for the source, but Ichigo couldn't seem to find it. Then the shuffling got closer. Three pedestals rose up from the ground, each holding an item. The first being a staff with a star at the top of it, the next was a sword with a golden guard with a black hilt, and the last was a red shield with what looked to be a mouse inscription on it.

_**Now You Must Chose Which Is Your Strength, Kurosaki Ichigo . **_

"What the hell do you mean choose my strength?" Ichigo asked angrily. He wanted some answers and NOW.

_**Exactly that, Now Choose and Choose wisely.**_

Ichigo decided to see what each of these "powers" were before choosing which he would take. He started by picking up the staff.

_**The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder, ruin, wise, clever, and ever so curious; is this the power you seek?**_

He laid the staff down and went to the sword and held it in his hands.

_**The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction,powerful, wild, unmatched; is this the power you seek?**_

He repeated the action he used for the staff and picked up the shield.

_**The power of the guardain, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all, protects all which is precious; is this the power you seek?**_

He placed the shield down and took two steps back. Looking over the items the voice spoke yet again, in a calm but firm tone that, if it wasn't Ichigo, would have scared someone shitless.

_**Take your time in choosing, but when you choose you must also make a sacrifice a power for each of these are a part of you. Again choose wisely for it may make the difference in battle.**_

Ichigo still heard the shuffling, but ignored it. He was thinking about the voices words. _What does that fucking mean? Is it talking about the old shinigami powers?_

_**One last thing Kurosaki Ichigo, these powers have been with you since the beginning. Ever since you started to become a guardian, but you have only tapped into a part of all of them. Also there has been a power sleeping within you since you were born.**_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes into the darkness. _Riddles, always with the fucking riddles, can't I ever have a simply talking person, _he said to himself sighing. He continued to think on the matter, the voice said that he had only tapped into the powers, was it saying that he hadn't even begun to fully use them. He couldn't figure it out what did it mean?

_**Still trying to figure it out King? You really are an idiot, aren't you?**_

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked around, he knew that he had just heard that asshole of a hollow's voice, but just as soon as it was heard it was gone. _Was that… No couldn't have been, but what did THAT voice mean. _Then it hit him, maybe that voice was a hint of some kind. Then that would mean that it was talking about Zangetsu and his hollow. "Damn, I really am an idiot sometimes." Ichigo muttered to himself.

He then thought about what traits Zangetsu would have from these powers. _Old man Zangetsu is wise, has inner strength, wonder, clever, invincible courage, powerful, unmatched, a shield to repel all, and protects all that is precious._

_Ruin, a sword of terrible destruction, invincible courage, wise (…can't believe I just admitted that, it's a good thing he's not around to hear my thoughts), clever, wild, curious (even if it's just a little), inner strength, powerful, and unmatched. _He thought to himself thinking of his hollows traits.

_Invincible courage, inner strength, clever, kindness to aid friends, wild, unmatched, powerful, a shield to repel all, protects all that is precious, and a sword of terrible destruction. _These were all his traits and he smirked as he thought of the battles that proved that. The last being his battle with Aizen, and having to use the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou to win the battle, even if it did cause him to lose his powers, but that was what he chose to sacrifice his strength for everyone else.

He went over to the sword and picked it up.

_**Is this the power you choose to wield and dominate your foes with?**_

"YES!" Ichigo shouted in a confident tone.

_**Then choose what you shall give up, Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

Ichigo then picked up the staff and looked out into the darkness expecting an attack.

_**So you chose to sacrifice the power of mystic, are you certain?**_

Ichigo nodded and the platform shattered underneath him. As he fell he let out a startled cry, but soon found himself landing on a new stained glass platform. It was of Rukia in her Shinigami uniform, holding her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, at her left side. As he looked at the platform he noticed something, he was now in his shinigami uniform, though it had some slight changes. Those changes were a neck guard, four diagonal line crossing each other over his chest forming a X, the same for both his wrist, as well as four vertical line forming from his knuckles to the X's on his wrist, X's had also formed just above his ankle.

_**Now fight! You are in Danger**_

Several creatures started to close in on Ichigo, surrounding him. Ichigo smirked and reached for something on his back, though nothing was there. Then he felt something come to his hand and he pulled at it, send a white-blue wave of energy toward three of the creatures, killing them. The creatures, which were inky black with yellow orbs for eyes, and crooked antenna like things on the top of their heads, stopped. This gave Ichigo enough time to look at his weapon. _This is…_ It was Zangetsu just like his uniform his partner had had some changes as well. The blade now had a handle, which was a silvery white and was covered with black cloth and had a broken chain at the end of it. That wasn't the only change. Toward the tip of the blade, the back of it curved in.

_It's good to have you back, partner, _he said to his sword. In response, he could have sworn the blade hummed in joy. With that he attacked the creatures and was happy for the fight. He attacked one with a simple slash, cutting the creature in two. Two more tried to attack him from behind, but found that Ichigo was quicker. Ichigo quickly turned and used a horizontal slash making the two things turn to dust. The last ones started to sink into the ground and form into a new creature a creature with black armor, a sword, and yellow orbs filled with blood lust. Ichigo just smirked at the would be dark warrior. _Then I guess Zangetsu, let's show this thing what we've taken on together,_ in reply the sword began to glow a white blue and began to slightly shake in anticipation.

The creature charged Ichigo with its sword. Ichigo lifted his zanpakuto high in the air and swung down hard. "GETSUGA," He shouted at the top of his lungs, joy filling him to even be able to say these words again. "**TENSHOU!**" A Bluish white wave of energy rushed towards the armored creature. As the energy wave hit the black creature was completely enveloped and the wave kept on going until it finally dissipated.

A blue door appeared and the voice congratulated the restored shinigami.

_**You have done well Kurosaki Ichigo, no, Guardian of Light, and Keeper of Darkness. You may pass**_

Ichigo opened the door and in a flash of white he was in Hueco Mundo. He saw a figure forming from spirit particles. When the figure had finished forming Ichigo gritted his teeth at the sight. _Ulquiorra, _He sneered in his mind. As he approached the dead Cuatros Espada, he noticed something odd about the Arrancar. He was slightly smiling.

"What is it that you want from life, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked in his monotone calm voice.

Ichigo thought for several moments and finally looked at the hollow turned arrancar.

"To protect the people I care most for, to never fall in battle while protecting those people and to always be there to rescue them if need be." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Ulquiorra nodded and looked at the newly empowered shinigami. "You have grown strong, Kurosaki, even now, the new power you hold radiates off of you." He turned around and started to fade away. After Ulquiorra had completely faded away, Ichigo turned back toward the way he came from to see a white door. He opened it and a familiar power that covered him within a white and blue light.

He was now on a stained glass platform only this time it was him as he was now sitting completely opposite from his hollow.

_**Now for you final test Guardian of Light. You must face you greatest fear.**_

With that a black liquid started to bubble up from where his shadow was and a being began to rise from the liquid. Ichigo's eyes widen at the sight, it was a pitch black version of his hollow in his true form. _My greatest fear is losing myself to…HIM, _he said with a sneer. Though he would admit he was afraid of losing control he never realized how afraid he truly was, until now. The black hollow had white lines where red would have been and his mask formed a helmet that had two bull-like horns and piercing amber eyes that held only hate.

_Abandon your fear, Move forward and never stop,_

"Stop and you will age, hesitate and you will die. Let's go! ZANGETSU!" Ichigo roared in fury and went at the hollow. He started with slashes to the creatures midsection, which it dodged easily and went in for its own attacks, using it's claws to rip into Ichigo's chest. "Not happening," Ichigo started after using a shunpo to get behind it and sliced into the hollows back. It roared in pain turning around with a cero in hand. _SHIT! _Ichigo used shunpo to dodge and unleashed an unnamed Getsuga at the hollow, whick was back handed it to the ground.

"This thing is strong, but I won't allow myself to be the monster's toy. I beat him for control once, and if I have to I will do it again and again until he finally realizes one thing." He stated as he lifted Zangetsu high. Both Ichigo and Zangetsu surrounded by blue reiatsu that formed a demonic skull behind Ichigo. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo roared. A large crescent shaped energy wave came from the tip of Zangetsu ripping the ground apart. The hollow attempted to catch the attack, but the attack proved to be too much and enveloped it within a moment.

Ichigo was panting as a yellow light appeared in front of him revealing a black heart pendant that was edged with gold the center of it held a small blue crystal inside.

_**You Have Passed Keeper of Darkness, now go and fulfill your destiny**_

Ichigo nodded and grabbed the pendant and put it on.

With that Ichigo woke up in his bed sweating heavily. _Was that really a dream or did I really get my powers back,_ he asked himself curious of the events of the "dream". Then he saw the pendant around his neck. He gasped and quickly found his Substitue Shinigami badge. _Please let me have them back, _he said hopeful. He slammed the badge into his chest, but nothing happened. Ichigo sighed and was about to get up as he heard Yuzu, one of his younger sisters, calling him. "Ichi-nii, Breakfast is ready!" Ichigo got up and headed for the door and heard his father running up the stairs with a battle cry. "GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORRRRRRRNIIING IIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOO!" His father then proceeded to use a hi jump kid to try and hit his son, who dodged and elbowed his father in the small of his back, knocking his father, Isshin onto the floor. "You… have …learned… well, Ichigo." Ichigo ignored him and kicked Isshin down the stairs and closed his door after letting Yuzu know he was up.

After quickly getting ready he came down stairs, to see Yuzu in her new uniform and her hair in pigtails. "TAA-DAA!" Yuzu cried out in joy. Ichigo gave her a blank look. "Oh, today's you and Karin's first day in middle school isn't it."

Four black portals opened in the sky revealing four black cloaked people. "Find the two girls, and make sure to exterminate anyone that stops you, I will find the boy. From what we have gathered he should prove a bit of a challenge." The three others nodded and disappeared.

"Soon we shall be _WHOLE." _The leader of the group said calmly.

"See ya every one!" Ichigo said to his two younger sisters and father, as he grabbed his bag. He walked out of his home and started down the street to school. As he went he pulled out his badge and examined it._ Maybe it really was a dream and the pendant was just a coincidence, _but he doubted that theory. He was truly stumped on this.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo heard in the distance. He had actually thought about the damn dream only a second he thought and now he was in front of the school.

"Yo, Inoue, what's up?!" he greeted.

_It's been a whole year and five months since I lost my powers, wow how time flies,_he thought to himself.

It was now lunch time Ichigo and Keigo were hanging out on top of the roof mostly in silence, until:

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah Keigo?"

"What are your plans after high school?"

Ichigo was dumbfounded. "You mean like a career or going to college. I don't know, we go to the career counselor's next week right? I'll worry about it then." They both stayed there in silence for several moments.

"Do you ever think we'll see Rukia-chan again?" Keigo asked out of the blue.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "What the fuck is up with all these questions Keigo? I mean especially the last. You know as well as I that she's no longer assigned to Karakura Town and she has duties to fulfill in Soul Society." Keigo gave Ichigo a depressed look .

"But, Ichigo, couldn't she at least come see us in a… whatchamacallit things?" Keigo exclaimed quietly.

"You mean a gigai and no she can't. If I were you I would forget about her." Ichigo said calmly and began to walk back inside as the bell rang signaling that lunch had ended.

Yuzu and Karin had just got home and starting to do what they usually did and chill out around the house. Yuzu had just gotten up when the door bell rang. "I'll get it; it's probably a friend of Dad's."Karin nodded and let her fraternal twin answer the door. Unknown to either of them it would be a severe mistake.

Yuzu had just opened the door and was about to greet the person on the other side until a black gloved hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. She began to gasp for air. "Kar-Karin!" Yuzu called out. Karin came running to see her sister being strangled by a black hooded person. "Let her go!" She commanded and charged at the intruder of the Kurosaki house hold. She jump kicked the person hard in the face and saw the hood fall to see a man with an eye patch on his right eye and a scar on the lower left part of his jaw that went up to his left eye, but the most distinctive thing about him was his golden yellow left eye. He smirked and using his free hand he hit Karin in the chest hard with the palm of his hand. He could help, but let out a laugh at the young girls attempt.

"Kid, you got spunk, but you ain't got enough skill to take me down." The man said cheerfully.

"Ichi-nii will get you, he will kick your ass from here to next week." Karin said, cut she began to cough.

The man laughed. "I'd like to see him try."

Ichigo was about be home when he heard "Kar-Karin!" _That's Yuzu's voice, _he thought in his head. He then ran the short distance and saw a man holding Yuzu by the neck. "Hey asshole," he shouted making the man turn showing his face, but Ichigo didn't care at the moment. All he wanted was to get Yuzu away from that man."Let go of my sister!" He jumped, his fist clenched tight, to close the distance and punch the man in the face.

The fist landed and hit hard making the man let Yuzu go. Unfortunately the man didn't move, but a a tiny bit.

"So you must be the big brother these two said can kick my ass, huh? Well come on then kiddo, let's see what ya got!" The man exclaimed.

Ichigo got in his fighting stance and readied himself for the man.

"Oh, I guess I need to introduce myself the name's Xig-"

"Xigbar."

The man, now named Xigbar, looked up to see another black hooded figure. He smirked and chuckled lightly. "Sorry, guess I'll get the girls then." Xigbar said turning to go inside the house.

"Oh, fuck no you don't." Ichigo said rushing to take Xigbar down, but was stopped by the man Xigbar addressed before. "Get the fuck out of my way." He growled.

"No."

Ichigo went to round house kick the man, but the man caught his leg and threw him into the ground, knocking the wind out of Ichigo. _Damn it, am I really this weak,_ he thought darkly. Then the man stepped on his chest to hold him.

"Now stay there," The man said summoning a weapon with that seems to be a sword with a yellow cross inside a spiked circle at the top. "And die, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes widened not in fear, but in rage.

"If you're gonna kill me you better be able to do it the first time. I have a bad habit of coming back from the dead." As Ichigo said that he pushes the man's foot off and rolls away.

"Ashame, I thought that I could be rid of such a weakling who can't even protect the people he loves." That struck the cord all too well for Ichigo, as he charged the man. "Hmph, fool."

The man then dodges Ichigo's attempt to attack him and swings his weapon at Ichigo. Ichigo barely dodged and punched the man in the face. Feeling the fist connect Ichigo smirked and did it again, only for it to be caught this time. By the man, "You should have ran when you had the chance."

"Ichi-nii/ Ichigo!" He heard both Yuzu and Karin call out to him worry. He felt a sudden pain in his midsection. Then a punch to his face sent him flying into a building. _Damn it all to hell, I truly am weak, I can't even save my two sisters, I wish… Fuck now is not the time for regretting the past you did that to save every one, now is the time to save Yuzu and Karin with you own human strength, _Ichigo convinced himself. The impact hurt like hell, but it wasn't enough to keep Ichigo down. He got on his feet when he noticed that the man threw the sword at Ichigo. Ichigo narrowly dodges the sword and only has one chance, even if it is a long shot.

Ichigo runs towards his bag as quickly as he can and reaches for his badge. The wielder of the strange sword now has his weapon back and is charging at him again. _Please, I beg you give me the power that I need, Zangetsu if your there please help me, please if for only this time, please help me save my baby sisters!_ Ichigo slammed the badge into his chest as the sword wielder reaches him. The impact created a shock wave shattering many of the windows nearby as well as creates a plume of smoke.

"That should do it." The man calmly says as he tries to pull up on his weapon it won't budge. _What the…_ The smoke begins to clear, revealing a black clad Ichigo with a large cleaver like sword, with his hand on the man's sword. "Oh, I'm sorry were you wanting this," Ichigo smirked. "Well too bad!" Ichigo then slashed the man in the chest leaving the man wide eyed as blood splattered on the ground.

"You done pissed off the wrong Strawberry, or in this case, the wrong Deathberry."

**Chaos- Guard: And there you go read and review yes if you have read Destiny Hearts I realized that it seems a bit like it at the beginning, but i noticed that and tried to do a good bit of changes such as which members came to take Yuzu and Karin and the last fight in the dream. So again read and review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrogance

**A/N: Alright guys here is the second chapter of From the Heart to the Soul hope ya like it. Read and review give me your thoughts and opinions on how to make it better oh and this will be a IchigoxNaminexAqua just so you know. I will change it once we get towards the end, but it may be heart felt so be prepared for that.**

**On a side note: On a side note I don't own Bleach nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrogance

The hood from the man flipped back revealing his face. He had long, blue hair and a scar going across his face. The man grunted pain as Ichigo let go of his sword with a smirk on his face. The man jumped back several feet and skidded to a halt and put a hand over his wound. This gave Ichigo time to look for his body, but he didn't see it. _Did my shinigami form switch with my human form? _He asked himself, but he gave himself too much time and felt a sharp pain across his chest. The man had closed the distance and used his sword on the orange haired shinigami. The blade ripped his shihakusho revealing some of his chest. It wasn't deep, but it hurt and Ichigo cursed himself for letting his guard down. He put a hand over his wound and went to examine it. _Just a scratch, man I still got it even after a whole year and five months. _

He heard his hollow speak; he could just imagine the smirk on his bleach white counterpart. At that point he took his stance and readied himself for the man he was facing. "Hey Saix, I got the two gir- HOLY SHIT! Is the kid seriously kicking your ass Saix?!" Xigbar said hold Ichigo's two unconscious sisters. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he went to take out the man, but was stopped by a new comer with a guitar like weapon. "Out of my way, **_or you might not live through the next five minutes._**" Ichigo said, killer intent pouring out of him. The new black hooded figure jumped back and started to strum his weapon.

"Let's see if you like this." He said in a mischievous tone. Creatures made from water began to form and dance around the shinigami. Ichigo sighed and unleashed an unnamed Getsuga, destroying the creatures. Or so he thought. The guitar playing figure strumming more and more notes creating more creatures, which Ichigo was getting annoyed at. "I told you to move, but now it's your funeral." He had't done this in all that time he was a shinigami, using just his spiritual pressure he threw the new comer to the ground.

"Not a single one of you can take me on and win, so let my sisters go and I might spare you." Ichigo said with a calm, but threatening demeanor. The figure, who Ichigo still couldn't figure out whether it was a man or woman even with the voice, shuddered in fear.

Ichigo then got behind the figure via shunpo and went to attack, aiming for the person's head. Only to stopped, yet again by another black hooded figure. "You're quite the puzzle, Kurosaki Ichigo. First you were powerless and then your old powers return to you with…How do I put this? Upgrades." The figure that blocked Ichigo had the most interesting weapons yet. His were made of pure energy. They were in the shape of white cylindrical bars, outlined in red.

Ichigo growled and tried to push the man back, but found that he couldn't. _What the hell? He won't budge,_ Ichigo thought to himself. "Fine, if you won't move through sheer strength, I guess I'll have to step it up a notch." Ichigo began to push his spirit energy into Zangetsu and broke the deadlock between the two. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" He cried out releasing the energy inside his blade. The man, who Ichigo assumed to be the leader since he seemed stronger than the rest of them, stood there and right before the crescent shaped wave hit, the man used his weapon and knocked it out of the way.

Ichigo smirked and readied himself once more. "Looks like you're no push over. I'm gonna have fun kicking your ass." Ichigo stated, the smirk turning into a wide grin. The man stayed silent and charged Ichigo.

Ichigo parried the first weapon, and blocked the second, and then Ichigo started to attack the man with a flurry of slashes. Only the man kept dodging evey one of the attacks. _Damn it, how can he dodge them all? It's like he knows how I attack, but how can he predict an attack that is unpredictable? _At that moment the man disappeared and on instinct Ichigo went to protect his back, but was slashed in his chest and kicked back sending him into a wall. The man quickly appeared in front of Ichigo and stabbed him in the stomach. _SHIT! _Ichigo grunted in pain and felt that the weapons were burning him on the inside. The slash on his chest wasn't much better, the man had cut deep and blood was slowly pumping out of the wound.

"Xigbar, Saix, take the girls and leave, now." The man told the two.

"What about me, boss man?" the other hooded figure asked.

"You may leave as well." Ichigo saw the person nod and with that the three created separate portals and left with Karin and Yuzu.

"Hey get back here you bastards! I'm not done with you!" Ichigo growled, but felt the weapon in his stomach go deeper. He grunted again and heard the man say something to him.

"You were arrogant to think you could beat me without your full strength." With that he waved a hand and the black creatures from before and white creatures with zippers on their mouth appeared.

"Destroy everything." The man commanded.

Ichigo's eyes widen and he tried to get up, but he was kicked in the chest hard enough to break a couple of ribs. He was losing consciousness, he didn't know why though, he had taken worse damage and still stood strong. So why now of all times was he passing out? He had to get up and stop those things from destroying his town. "Now sleep, we will meet again and at that time I hope you will have gained more strength." He heard the man say before darkness enveloped him.

Ichigo was on a stained glass platform, this time it had a boy in a red jumpsuit and a black and white short sleeve hoody. What got his attention was what was in the boy's hand. _Is that a giant ass key?! _Ichigo thought comically.

"Hello, Ichigo," Ichigo turned around and saw a girl around sixteen, maybe seventeen, in a mid thigh length white dress. She had shoulder length blonde hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes, and was, well cute. "You're probably wondering what's happening right? Maybe even thinking 'Why were my sisters' takien?' am I co-" she was cut as Ichigo appeared in front of her, his eyes bleeding black and his irises changing to an amber yellow. "**What do you know about their kidnapping?**" He asked letting out his hollowfied voice. The girl looked at him with fear and awe. Before she could answer she heard someone shout "Blizzaga!"

Ichigo jumped back in time to see a blue sphere fly past him. "Stay away from her!" A female voice demanded. He looked to his left to see a young woman about his age or so with pale blue hair. She had a blue and white weapon that looked almost like a…"IS THAT A GIANT ASS KEY?!" Ichigo shouted. The two girls were taken back by the question. The blonde started to giggle and the blue haired girl puffed her cheeks out and glared at him.

"Ichigo allow me to introduce ourselves," The blonde began. "My name is Namine," Namine, then pointed to the blue haired girl. "And this is my friend Aqua."

Ichigo gave the two a once over judging their strength. The blonde, Namine, didn't seem to be strong, but she could be holding back. The blue haired girl was probably around a Lieutenants' or low Captain strength level. If he had to he could most likely knock them out and-

**_Then what king run in the darkness for all of eternity? Yeah I'd rather not._**

Ichigo sighed as his hollow was right he might as well listen to what they had to say if talking was what they were going to do. "Nice to meet you," He said and looked over to Namine. "…Sorry if I scared you, I'm just a bit worked up." He apologized looking down at his feet. She smiled and nodded, understanding his predicament.

"It's fine, I realized I came and started to state the most obvious thing a bit sudden. So I'm sorry as well." She told him. Aqua calmed and gave him a look of understanding. She also for some odd reason began to look at his chest and saw a coupleof the scars of past battles and the new slashes of the battle he just had.

"Let me take a look at you." She simply said.

Ichigo hesitated a bit, but went over to the blue haired girl. Both she and the blonde were gorgeous, and he began to stare at her breast and legs. Aqua had well toned legs and an above average bust size, as ichigo noticed. Aqua noticed that he was checking her out and she blushed. "Stop looking at me like that and let me heal you." She said with a slightly annoyed look. Ichigo snapped out of his stare and went to let her heal him, his face red as a beet. Namine went over to the two of them and began to explain some things.

"Ichigo, do you know why you're here?" She asked in a gentle tone. He shook his head indicating that he didn't. "It's because your world was swallowed by the darkness, that pendant you're wearing," She pointed to the black heart pendant around his neck. "It is currently taking you to a new world. It is doing so by using the darkness." Aqua was listening as she began to use a Curaga spell to heal the hole in Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo had forgotten about his wounds for a moment, but finally felt them and grunted. "Why am I just now feeling the pain from my wounds?" He didn't care that he was travelling via darkness, couldn't be much worse than traveling through a garganta, but how exactly was the pendant sending him to a new world? Another thing was, THERE ARE OTHER WORLDS?!

"How is it that the pendant is sending me through the darkness to a new world? The last thing I remember was losing consciousness and then I was here."

Namine pointed at Zangetsu with a smile. "What does Zangetsu have to do with it?" He asked even more confused this time.

"_I have everything to do with your transportation, Ichigo._" A deep male voice stated.

"Old man is that you? Where are you? Old man show yourself." Ichigo was looking all around for the spirit of his zanpakuto.

"_I am right here Ichigo, you have yet to open your eyes and heart to my sight._" The voice said.

Ichigo stood still and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Soon the darkness around the three started to dissipate and was replace by a sideways world of skyscrapers. When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw a figure in a black cloak and had a pair of orange shades. The figure was a man with black shoulder length, wavy hair. Ichigo smiled at the man. "It's good to see you Old Man."

"_And you as well, Ichigo._" The man, now revealed to be Zangetsu, replied

"**_Aren't you forgetting something, King?_**" A chilling and echoing voice that sounded similar to Ichigo's asked.

Ichigo turned around to see a bleach white version of himself, with a photonegative version of Zangetsu. His white counterpart had a wide mischievous grin. Ichigo gave the hollow a smirk, showing he was no longer afraid of him. "Hope you know the next time you try and take over, you will have some issues. One being me stomping your face into the ground." Ichigo said in an excited tone.

His hollow was taken back for a fraction of a second, and then he smirked. "**_Well it seems you finally grew a pair, eh King? Or is it for the two fine looking ladies that you want to feel all over._**" The hollow gave a demonic grin and a psychotic laugh that gave the said girls chills and made Ichigo a dark shade of red.

"Shut up! Ya damn horse!"

"**_What was that you weak king?!"_**

"You heard me! And if you think I'm so weak th-" Ichigo and his hollow's argument was cut short by Zangetsu clearing his throat. Ichigo gave his hollow a glare and turned to Zangetsu.

"Oi, Old Man how are you involved with me being taken to another world?" He asked, hiding the the fact he was going to a new world. Zangetsu sighed and looked up to the blue skies of Ichigo's inner world.

"_The reason I am involved Ichigo is because, I am the one sending you._" Zangetsu responded calmly.

* * *

**A/N: So Was anyone expecting that and no i'm not talking about Hichigo's pleasant conversation with Ichigo. I do want someone to have survived the darkness devouring Karakura town. I'll post a poll up to find your answer. Choices are Yoruichi, Kisuke, or Isshin.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New World

Chapter 3: The New World

Ichigo was gaping at his partner. "THE FU-" He was cut off by Aqua and Namine covering his mouth with their hands. His hollow laughing on the ground while he watched Ichigo have his reply blocked. Zangetsu let a small smirk grace his lips.

"**_Damn King, I'm envious. Two beautiful women are holding you and you already have the hots for both of them. Don't know what to say since I thought you were gay for a while there._**" His hollow cackled.

Ichigo blushed, as did Namine and Aqua, in embarrassment. Ichigo was about to retort, but Zangetsu stopped him before Ichigo did something he regretted.

"_Ichigo, now is not the time. As for an explanation about how I am transporting you, it is because of _our_ dark power._" The zanpakutou explained.

Ichigo nodded, though he still wanted to kill his hollow, he figured that this was top priority. He saw the looks on Namine's and Aqua's faces. Namine's was of understandment, while Aqua's was of shock and concern. Why would she be concerned, Ichigo thought to himself, barely registering the item that Zangetsu had tossed him.

He just barely caught it as it fumbled in his hands. "_Stay focused Ichigo, this is important, so listen. That is a new piece of you that formed just recently inside of your soul_," Zangetsu informed his wielder. "_Attach it to the chain hanging from my hilt._" He finished with a command. Ichigo was a little hesitant.

"Uhh, why am I supposed to?" He asked the wise zanpakutou.

"**_Just do it King!_**" His hollow scolded

Ichigo attached the item which was in the shape of his bankai's guard. The item was also attached to a chain. As soon as he attached it black reiatsu formed around Ichigo in a vortex.

"ICHI-KUN!" Aqua and Namine screamed at their new companion.

Ichigo felt like he was being torn apart and put back together, and at this he shouted in pain. It was unbearable then to everyones surprise the black energy dispersed revealing Ichigo's new form. He had a form fitting sleeveless shihakusho top similar to his original bankai's and his right arm was covered by a black armor that at the shoulder had a spaulder with multiple spikes. His fore arm had a blade that formed near his elbow.

What truly got his attention was his new weapon. Its hilt was a solid bar and its guard was that of his bankai. The blade of the weapon was hollowed out with scythe blades formed at the back of it.

His hollow whistled in awe. "**_Damn King, if I didn't know it that looks like a weapon made by death himself._**"

"You and me both, so Old Man, what's this form called? Oh and is this one of them Keyblade you were talking about Aqua?" Ichigo asked the both of them.

Zangetsu answered both questions at once. "_That form is called Purotekuta no ishi, or Protector's Will. And yes it is a keyblade. When your shinigami powers reawakened due to the… Aqua since you have more experience in this would you mind telling me what it was Ichigo went through?_" The zanpakutou spirit asked politely.

"Of course, Zangetsu-san. What Ichigo went through was called the Awakening. It is a process in which a new warrior of light is chosen by the keyblade." Zangetsu nodded and spoke to Ichigo once more. "_Due to the Awakening, your powers reformed and you were given the keyblade powers as well. Due to that fact,_" The spirit stated. "_So instead of the powers staying separate, I ended up fusing with the new power._"

Ichigo was now the one to whistle. "Well that explains a lot, but still doesn't answer how you are transporting me." Zangetsu smirked at Ichigo. "_You are quite right, Ichigo. As I said it is our dark power that is allowing me to transport you. Our dark power is something the three of us gained to protect._" The spirit explained implying the three member of the soul.

"_With that said it seems that we can use powers of darkness as well as light._" Zangetsu finished.

Ichigo stood motionless taking in the information slowly when knit his eyebrows together. He turned to his hollow to ask a question that he just thought of. "What is it that you want to protect, Hollow?" The hollow smirked and replied. "**_Our pride in our instinct, the pride of our strength, and the pride of that which makes the three of us strong and continues to make us stronger._**" The hollow stated with a sadistic grin.

Ichigo nodded and was about to turn when his hollow said one last piece of information. "**_Oh and by the way King my name is not 'hollow' or 'you', it is Diablo de la Luna._**" Ichigo smirked at his white counterpart's name.

Devil of the moon, huh? Ichigo thought.

He looked over to the two girls that where staring at the three's reunion in awe. Both looking at Ichigo's new form. "There something on my face?" He asked them.

His hollow chuckled and Zangetsu smirked. "**_Your skin and a bit of ugly, but other than that…nah._**" Diablo joked. Both Namine and Aqua giggle as Ichigo went to scold his hollow.

"_Ichigo, it is time. We have arrived at our destination._" Zangetsu stated in his usual calm tone.

Ichigo nodded and saw his inner world fade into darkness and was left with two awestruck girls that were probably staring at him now. "So are you guys going to be with me or am I going to be alone?" He asked.

"I would say alone, Ichi-kun, but no we will not be joining you. Not just yet, anyway." Namine said to the Vizard. He nodded and he himself then faded from their sight.

"Do you think he can do it? You know…," Aqua started with a blush on her face, showing she was embarrassed by the question.

Namine nodded eagerly and giggled at her friend. "Ichi-kun gives me the impression that no matter what he can do anything. Are you sure you won't reconsider _that_ power, Aqua?"

"There's no way I will ever use that power even if it would save me from this abyss of darkness that imprisons me."

Ichigo awoke in a brightly lit white room that contained, what looked to have a giant pod in it. "Okay… where the hell am I?" He asked aloud. "You are in Twilight Towns 'Haunted Mansion', or my base of operations, whichever you prefer to call it."

Ichigo swung to the sound of the voice, a man in red bandages and a red cloak stood in Ichigo's wake, his keyblade pointed. "Who are you?" He asked in a cold murderous tone.

"My name is Diz, young shinigami. Now it's polite to introduce yourself to the other person as well, is it not?"

Ichigo glared at the man for several seconds before he gave the man his name. "Kurosaki Ichigo, now what in kami's name is all this?"

Diz chuckled darkly at the boy's question. "This is where the true hero of light will awaken, and where you and three others shall help him, for you are only a pawn in this entire event." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and detached his keychain off his keyblade. It turned into Zangetsu's shikai form and the armor on his right arm faded out of existence. He put the tip at the man's throat.

"I. Am. No. Ones. Pawn." He said at the brink of rage.

_Ichigo, calm yourself_, Zangetsu told him from his inner world. He growled and lowered his zanpakutou and sheathed it.

Diz smirked before, a pod opened to reveal a blonde haired boy with black and white clothing and a checkered wristband on his left wrist. "Ah, the nobody has awakened." The boy seemed to have heard this and his eyes shot open to reveal rage in his eyes.

"YOU!" The boy exclaimed and pointed a finger at the man.

"Yes it is I nobody, now give Sora back his life so he may save the world as planned."

"NO! THIS IS MY LIFE NOT ANYONE ELSES!" The boy charged at the man only to be stopped by a figure in a familiar black cloak.

"You fuckers," Ichigo was shaking in rage at the sight. "You take my sisters, destroy my world, and nearly kill me, then plan this out to trick me. Almost had me there, but you just fucked up!" Ichigo roared and was about to charge the man with Zangetsu when the pendant started to glow a golden color.

"Ichigo, stop! He's not one of them." Namine's voice called from the growing light. In fact the light left his pendant to form in the middle of the room.

"Namine!" Both Ichigo and the blonde shouted.

The light dispersed to reveal Namine with a small smile on her face. "Hey, Roxas, have you met Ichi-kun?"


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends and New Challenges

**A/N: Okay sorry I had to repost this i notice a few of my mistakes and changed them so sorry again. Now may I introduce AQUA!**

**Aqua: Hi, umm exactly what am I here for?**

**Me: Oh yeah I forgot to ask you and just told you didn't I?**

**Aqua: Yeah you did.**

**Me: Sorry could you do the disclaimer?**

**Aqua: Sure! Chaos-Guard does not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts, though he wishes upon a star that he did.**

**Me: Oh and i give you all two guesses as to who the figure in the woods may be no hints just do your best!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : New Friends and New Challenges**

Diz looked at the girl that was now in the room. He turned and gave Riku, the person in the black cloak, a cold and enraged glare. "I thought I told you to end her, was I not clear in my orders?" Riku merely stood facing the three, mainly the orange haired boy. He wasn't sure, but he could sense it.

_Darkness._

He continued to stare until said boy sighed and turned toward both him and Diz. His sword seemed to materialize a black cloth and sheathe itself. "So how about we all…calm down and talk like _civilized _people." He said, though that last part seemed to be forced.

"Yes, that seems very intelligent of you, _Pawn_." Diz replied.

Ichigo growled at Diz for his remark. _I swear I want to rip him in two_, He thought to himself. **_You and me both, King. I really don't like him. _**He heard his hollow tell him.

"But first I need Roxas to awaken Sora. Oh, and for that Nobody to die." Diz said with a calm tone.

With that Riku was behind Namine already in mid swing, aiming for her head. Namine closed her eyes waiting for the attack to connect, but it never came. She turned to see Ichigo with Riku's weapon on the tip of his finger…not budging from its position.

"Now I know how Aizen felt that moment when I attacked him in Soul Society." He said with his head down low, so Riku couldn't see his face. Riku saying he was surprised would have been an understatement. I _never saw him move, so how did he get there so quickly?_ He asked himself.

Diz on the other hand showed no emotion, though he was surprised at the shinigami's speed, but that wasn't what really caught his attention. It was the fact Ichigo caught Riku's keyblade with just a finger. He could only stand there and watch as the boy did something with his free hand. He… He flicked Riku with a finger. The flick wasn't any different than someone trying to gain another's attention, except for the fact that Riku was sent flying into the wall.

"Hey Roxas, I'm gonna ask nicely. Will you awaken Sora, please? Don't worry I'll make sure you're fine since you're friends with Namine." Ichigo told the blonde haired boy. He wasn't frightened at all, and Ichigo's words seemed to carry some merit, so he went to the pod that held Sora and watched as it opened. He saw a boy with light brown hair with a red jumpsuit a bit too small for him, and a white and blue jacket.

"Before Roxas does his thing, Ichi-kun, I must leave I had come to see that you didn't kill Riku, because he looks like them, but I guess that won't be necessary," With that Namine pulled him into a hug and stood on her tip toes to lightly kiss him on the lips. "Bye, Ichi-kun!" Ichigo turned a shade of red that was darker than a tomato. He heard a wolf whistle in his head from Diablo, but rolled his eyes in annoyance as she began to fade out of existence.

"She will die one day soon, Shinigami-san." Diz said to the Substitue.

Ichigo glared at Diz and directed his reiatsu at him, but nothing happened. _Wait a minute…. _He went over and tried to punch Diz in the face only to meet nothing. "A fucking hologram." He deadpanned.

He then heard a chuckle before a white dome formed in the room. It was where Roxas and the other boy were. Ichigo then shunpo-ed to the dome. He gave Roxas his word that he'd be fine. He wasn't about to break it. He unsheathed Zangetsu and slapped on Protector's Will to form his Keyblade. He stabbed his blade into the dome and acted as he would for a Getsuga Tensho. Only it was different it wasn't bluish white or even black, it was a crimson red. Even though it was perplexing to him his attention went to the dome. It was shattering and the two boys were on their knees. Or at least Roxas was, while Sora stretched as if he had taken a nap.

"Man that was some nap!" Said boy shouted

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

Ichigo turned to find two figures running toward the boy. _Is that a… Duck… and a dog… a talking duck and dog… that can walk like normal people?!_ That was the only thought that he had for a few moments. Until he saw Roxas regain his composure and slowly make his way to him.

"Remind me never, I mean never try something like that again." Roxas told Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled and looked back to where Diz and Riku were at, but found that they were gone.

"Slick bastards those two are."

Roxas had to agree with Ichigo. "Umm, so does anyone know what happened to us?" They both heard Sora ask.

"Now that you mention it, I honestly can't remember anything after closing the Doors to Darkness." The talking dog stated.

"I hate to agree with Goofy, but I can't remember either." The duck said. Then a cricket, to everyone's surprise, hopped up on Sora's shoulder. "Let's check the Journal and find out." Ichigo face palmed. _Of course there's a talking cricket! _Then he heard Diablo laughing uncontrollably in his inner world.

**_Oh this is just getting better and better, King! Next thing you know fucks'll start flying! _**Diablo told him. Even Zangetsu was chuckling.

Ichigo shook his head and walked over to the group as the cricket gasped. "It's empty! Wait, there is something." He read it aloud for the group to hear. "Thank Namine." Ichigo and Roxas smirked and went to introduce themselves.

"Yo, the name's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"My name is Roxas."

The four of them nodded and returned the favor.

"Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"And I'm Jiminy Cricket." Ichigo nearly busted out laughing at the animal companions.

Donald glared at Ichigo with a cold look. "What's so funny?"

"You three." Ichigo still trying, but his attempt failed and he ended up on the floor rolling and laughing. He got up after a few moments and wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry, but that was really funny."

"What was?" Sora asked tilting his head.

"Just the fact that there is a dog named Goofy and a talking cricket." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Before they could finish their conversation Roxas decided to speak. "Umm, maybe we should get out of here so we can maybe, oh I don't know, get things done. I'm pretty sure that there is something that has to be done around here." Ichigo nodded and detached Protector's Will and sheathed Zangetsu. _Maybe we can figure out why my sisters were taken from me_, Ichigo thought.

After they left the building they were in Roxas noticed that they were in Twilight Town still. _At least I can direct us around_, Roxas thought to himself. Right now they were right outside of town.

"Come on, we should head into town, I think I know where we can start." Roxas said with confidence as he walked toward a small forest. The other followed with Ichigo right behind Roxas. He wasn't certain, but felt something familiar it felt like… _No can't be all of my world was swallowed…OH SHIT! WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS, THE OLD MAN, HELL WHAT ABOUT SOUL SOCIETY?!_

**_Oh it's all gone_**

_Well that's so reassuring, _Ichigo replied to Diablo with a smart ass remark.

_Don't worry Ichigo, we may be able save our world remember_, Zangetsu assured his wielder.

Ichigo let out a breath of relief as they reached the end of the small forest. He saw Roxas standing in front of a hole in a concrete wall. "Well? You going through or what?" Ichigo asked impatiently. Roxas chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He then went through with the others in tow.

A figure stepped from behind one of the trees close to the hole. "Your thoughts distract you, Ichigo Kurosaki." The figure said disappearing into thin air.

Ichigo, Roxas, and the others arrived at a gate of what Roxas called The Usual Spot. Ichigo walked in first pulling back the cloth covering the true entrance. He and the others saw a make shift club house of sorts that was decorated with pictures and some furniture. They started to look around, but found absolutely nothing. "Damn, not one strange thing around this place has happened."

"Who are you?" They heard. Ichigo was first to react as a boy with blonde hair a green vest and camo pants tried to punch him, but failed miserably as Ichigo caught the boys fist and flipped him onto his back and put his foot on his chest. "I would recommend doing that again." He said with an icy tone.

"Please forgive him, but to be fair you are in our hangout." Roxas turned to see two others standing at the entrance.

_Pence, Olette, Hayner… _His eyes started to form tears, but he pushed them back and stood firm. He wouldn't cry even though he was put into a fake Twilight Town, and formed fake friendship with these three, he still felt that they were his friends.

"Sorry, about that we were just trying to figure out about somethings." Ichigo quickly lied. The others nodded in agreement and went on to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ichigo."

"Roxas."

"Sora."

"I'm Goofy."

"And I'm Donald."

Pence nodded to each of them. "I'm Pence, this is Olette, and that's Hayner on the floor." Hayner finally having enough of being ignored started to struggle with Ichigo's foot. "Can I get up or not?" He asked angrily. Ichigo looked down and got off Hayner and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Oh hey that reminds me there was someone looking for all of you at the train station, especially you two." Olette said pointing at both Sora and Ichigo.

"What did he look like?" Sora asked

Pence put a finger to his chin. "Uh, he was wearing a black hooded cloak," That made Ichigo tense up, which Roxas and Sora noticed. "And he had giant round ears." Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other and exclaimed, "The King!"

Ichigo and Roxas were puzzled and both raised an eyebrow. "The King?" They both asked. The other three simply nodded and headed out the door. "Sorry, but we got a go." Ichigo said with a bow which showed Olette some of his chest. She blushed as he went out with Roxas.

_Wow he was cute_, She thought to herself.

Ichigo and the others went up a steep hill that led to the train station. When they got there they saw no one there, they were exasperated. "Where in the nine Hells is he?" Okay Ichigo was more or less pissed off.

Out of nowhere white beings with zippers on their mouths appeared. Ichigo drew Zangetsu while Roxas and Sora summoned their keyblades.

Sora looked over to see Roxas duel wielding his keyblades. Sora's head dropped. _Why can't I duel wield? _

The being s then attack Ichigo and the others quickly charged into them. Ichigo and Roxas started to work together as the fight progressed. Ichigo knocked a few over to Roxas while the latter batted them into the air. Ichigo then flew into the air attaching Protector's Will.

_Ichigo try that technique that you used before._ He heard Zangetsu tell him.

_Sure thing old man_, He replied to the wise sword spirit. He then acted as he did before and slashed horizontally, sending a crescent was that seemed to also be on fire.

"Woah…" Ichigo said breathless.

_That technique is called Getsuga Moka_, Zangetsu explained.

_Thanks old man_, He said grateful.

"Ichigo! We need some help down here!" He heard Sora shout. He scowled as more of those things appeared. He flash stepped next to them and got into his stance. "Just how many are there?" Roxas asked.

Before anyone answered some of the things began to disappear into thin air. "Hurry and get on the train, Sora, Ichigo, and Roxas!" A figure appeared throwing Ichigo a pouch of munny. They all nodded and went into the station. They were about to get on when they were stopped by none other than Pence, Hayner, and Olette. "Hey were you going to leave without saying good-bye?" Hayner asked crossing his arms. The group chuckled nervously and went over to the three teens.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier, I was kinda mad about some jerk Sieffer." Hayner explained.

"Hey it's cool; I definitely know where you're coming from." Ichigo replied.

The train sounded its horn telling the others that it was time. Olette went up to Ichigo and hugged him. They both blushed out of embarrassment and stepped away from each other. Sora and Roxas were different both were in tears. Roxas was purposely, while Sora was unintentionally crying.

"Why are you crying?" The teens asked the two keybladers.

"I don't know. I just feel as if it might be a long time till the next time we all see each other." Sora said with Roxas nodding in agreement.

"Well you'll get to see us again one day, right?" Olette asked

"Yeah!" Sora and Roxas said in unison.

With that they all waved to each other, save Ichigo, and boarded the train. Ichigo and Roxas sat opposite to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. For what seemed to be eternity they sat ther quietly as the train went through…

"What the hell? No better yet where the hell are we?!" Ichigo shouted

"Hey look!" Goofy said to the group. "It's a…"

"A god damn floating island with a castle," Ichigo deadpanned."Just what I needed to make my day." The sarcasm was dripping off his words.

Roxas sweat dropped at Ichigo's words and chuckled nervously. They finally came to a stop at the floating island and got off the train.

"Well let's see what we gotta do here." Ichigo said in a bored tone. That was when he felt it, something close to a hollow, but at the same time not. Ichigo ran to find the source of the feeling and found it only a few short meters away.

In front of him were several Heartless swarming the area with a big tall figure that almost looked like a dog. The figure chuckled. "Soon, soon he'll be part of our army as well."

"And who's army would that be?" Ichigo asked in a mocking tone. The others approached him from behind. The figure stood his full height, but it didn't phase the team one bit. Goofy and Donald recognized the figure instantly.

"Pete!" They called out in unison.

The figure now named Pete, growled at the team. "You guys know this joker?" Sora asked his two friends. They nodded in unison and began to explain.

"He used to work for the King before he got to be a troublemaker." Goofy stated

"Then Queen Minnie banished him to another dimension for his actions." Donald told them.

Pete laughed. "Yup, and Malifecent busted me out. Now I'm building an army for her." Sora chuckled at this.

"Sorry, but Malificent's gone and bit the dust." Goofy and Donald smirking and nodding as well.

"What, but that's….OOOOHHHHH I'LL GET YOU! ATTACK!" With that the heartless all charged at the team of heroes. "Guys let me do this." Ichigo said detaching Protector's will again.

"You sure?" Roxas asked the Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo nodded and pointed Zangetsu forward.

"If I don't then I'll get rusty."He said with a smirk. "BANKAI!" A large explosion of energy took out a few heartless, but many stopped their charge and smoke filled the area. The smoke covered their vision for a moment until a black blade swiped the smoke away. At that moment everyone heard a distinct rattling of a chain that made them stop dead.

Ichigo emerged with a black daito and a form fitting shihakusho that had three x's going down its front. The back of it was seperatid into coat tails that were ragged at the bottom. His hands and forearms were covered by gloves and a white armor. His sword was as long as it was in shikai and near the tip three protrusions had formed with sharp tips. "Tensa Zangetsu."

* * *

**Now hows that for an ending of a chapter everyone knows that shit's about to go down. If you have any quest feel free to ask, I'll answer them next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations

**A/N: So after a long break from this I finally got it, sure it's only 1,960 words, but the ending will surprise you. Now after I get every one through with Hollow Bastion, I plan on separating the group, Ichigo will be accompanied by Roxas and Ulquiorra while Sora goes with Donald and Goofy.**

**Now as for worlds I plan on Ichigo and company to go to Youkai Acadamey for a bit, if you guys have ideas for worlds give them up cuz I want them, mainly action filled worlds and comedic ones also.**

**Oh and I don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Preparations

Ichigo gave the area a quick scan. The Heartless had halted and stared at him curiously. He smirked and looked at Pete. "I'll end this in an instant." He told him using the same words he told Aizen the day he sacrificed his powers to defeat the arrogant asshole.

Pete was about to laugh when all his Heartless turned to dust. His eyes widened until they looked as if they would pop out. "H-How d-did you do t-that?" He asked nervously. Pete's response made Ichigo smirk.

He imitated Urahara and gave a smart ass answer. "Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that, and the blood of virgins." After he said that Diablo was roaring with laughter.

**_Where the hell did you get that from King? _**His pale counterpart asked with a grin.

_You,_ He replied.

He focused on Pete who was near the point of pissing himself. "Now leave or you're next." He said coldly. Pete was more than willing to oblige to Ichigo's order, and ran off. Ichigo sealed his sword into its shikai form and sheathed it.

He turned to face everyone only to see looks of awe and surprise. "What?" He asked.

They all stared at him for a moment then regained their senses and shook their head of the sight they saw, or lack one there was. They never even saw Ichigo move from his spot, but in less than an instant the fight was over before it had even started. Roxas and Sora were the one who were really thinking about Ichigo's strength. _Just how did he get to be so strong in the first place?_ They both thought at the same time.

Ichigo shrugged and walked into the castle with the others following suit. He sweat dropped at the sight before him. "Oh yay, a never ending stair case," Then he noticed the Heartless crawling around. "With a built in obstacle course! How much more awesome can you get!" He said sarcastically. He and the others readied their weapons and ran up the steps fighting Heartless left and right.

Roxas had just sliced through another Heartless when they saw a portal to the next flight of stairs. "That better be the last one or someone's going to die." Roxas said aloud, making Ichigo and Sora chuckle. They went through to find themselves in a room with a large wooden door in front of them. They opened it to find an empty room with scrolls and books. They even saw a broom sweeping a mess up by itself.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and went to examine the room. Roxas and Sora were in awe of the things inside, while Donald and Goofy merely examined the room with Ichigo.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet the three of you, Sora, Roxas, and Ichigo. And greetings to you as well Donald and Goofy." An elderly voice said cheerfully.

Sora and Roxas jumped at the voice and turned to see an elderly man with a blue robe and blue pointed hat. Both had stars on them. Ichigo turned to face the man with a hand on Zangetsu's handle. The man chuckled and went to a desk that had a large book on it. "My, I expected as much from you Ichigo, especially seeing your achievements in your world, but Sora and Roxas how shameful. You should have been expecting the unexpected." He said.

Then as if it finally hit them, Donald and Goofy yelled out, "Master Yen Sid!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and stared at the older man. "How do you know of my "achievements" from my world?" His tone was strangely calm, but gave authoritative power. Yen Sid turned to him and smiled.

"Because using _that_ power caused many adept people to notice you, but many were disappointed to find you didn't hold it anymore." Yen Sid explained to the young Substitute. Ichigo slowly took his hand off Zangetsu.

"Now as I am certain you all have noticed your new enemy." Roxas wince slightly, which only Ichigo noticed. "The Nobodies." He gave them a hard look especially Ichigo and Roxas.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at Yen Sid with a puzzled look. "Umm, the Nobodies?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid nodded and waved his hand over his desk. "As you know Heartless are born when a person's heart is corrupted by darkness, but what they leave is a mere shell something with no emotion. A Nobody." As he explained all this a figure of a Heartless and a Nobody appeared on the desk.

"If the heart is gone, then all that is left is the soul, am I right?" Ichigo asked.

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, they are almost the equivalent of your beasts, the Hollows." Ichigo took in the information quickly and began to think about the reiatsu signatures of the men who took his sisters. He had only sensed it briefly, but now that he was thinking about it, that group did feel almost Hollow like.

"Because not only their hearts, but their souls were corrupted, right?"

Yen Sid nodded again. "The Nobodies have made an organization almost like the Soul Society. They originally had 13 positions for the strongest Nobodies, but only a hand full remain."

Ichigo nodded at the information. Sora and Roxas watched how Ichigo was acting and wondered what he had fought in his world to make him so strong, so determined, yet so filled with sadness.

"It also seems that the Heartless have started to form again since you last saved the Realm of Light, Sora." Yen Sid told the brown haired Keyblade wielder.

Sora was shocked at what the elder wizard told them. "But that can't be, we sealed up the Darkness. It's impo-" Sora was interrupted by Ichigo punching him in the jaw.

"Hey!" Sora's two companions scolded, but were stopped by Yen Sid.

"Don't you dare say that! No matter how many time you seal it up, no matter how many Heartless you destroy, people will always have darkness inside of them." Ichigo told the boy, he then raised his hand to his face in a clawing motion. "I'm a prime example of that." Ichigo raked his hand down forming his hollow mask.

Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy all looked at Ichigo with disbelief. The power he was giving off was held back, but it was so dark and menacing that it felt as if death was right in front of them. "**To get stronger you have to conquer your darkness, you must beat it into submission, and force it to obey you,**" Ichigo then flicked his hand over his face and the mask broke apart. "For if you don't it will take you to your knees and crush you." He finished by forming a fist. It shook with rage, and everyone in the room stopped as Ichigo looked up. His eyes had hardened, giving him an intimidating look.

"Ichigo is unfortunately right, as long as people have impure thoughts they shall fall to the darkness." Yen Sid told Sora, who looked down in guilt. "We can't act like children, not in a time of crisis. We have to grow up and prepare ourselves." Ichigo said to the group.

They all looked down. They had never been in war, Ichigo could tell. They had seen their share of fighting, but not like him. That was something no one should have to go through.

"Well, let's get you three some new clothes, shall we?" Yen Sid asked in a delighted tone.

They three warriors of light nodded and Yen Sid lead them down the hall. They stopped in front of a room where Yen Sid knocked on the door. The opens and three fairies are revealed. One was in red, another was in green, and the last was in blue. "Oh, Master Yen Sid, are these the boys?"

"Yes, boys, say hello to The Three Good Fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

"Yo." Ichigo greeted in a mock salute.

"Hi." Roxas waved

"Hi there." Sora said with a smile.

"Hello to each of you, I'm Flora, these are my sisters, Fauna and Merryweather." The fairy in red told them. "Please come in so we can get you some new clothes."

The group agreed and entered the room. The three fairies then began their work…starting with Sora.

"Maybe this!" Fauna, the fairy in green said

"No this!" Flora exclaimed

"No this is the one!" Merryweather shouted.

Each one had been changing Sora's attire from green to red to blue with a flick of their wands. Roxas, Donald, and Goofy were chuckling at the brunette. Ichigo was growing agitated at this and finally had about enough of this sibling rivalry. "That's enough!"

The three looked at his with shock, but recovered and nodded. The three flicked their wands and Sora was put into a black short sleeve hoodie and cargo shorts, as well as black fingerless gloves.

Sora looks himself in the mirror and liked his new outfit and gave a thumbs up. The fairies then turned to Roxas and repeated the action with him. Roxas found himself in a black version of his original outfit, except he now had black fingerless gloves that had a metal plate on the back of each.

Next was Ichigo. He sighed and looked to the side. "Just be quick please." That was all he wanted, them to be quick so he could get out and find out their next plan of action. The three sisters did their thing and in a flash of white, Ichigo emerged in a pair of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt underneath, a pair of black and white shoes, and a black short sleeved hoodie lined inside with red. The hoodie also had a skull design similar to his badges on the back.

Ichigo smirked and flexed his right hand. "That's what I'm talking about!"

The others smirked at his proclamation. "I believe two of you will need this for your journey." Yen Sid said and raised a hand. Two white orbs of light formed and floated to Sora and Roxas. "That is a magic I developed a few years ago. It should prove quite useful." Yen Sid told the two boys.

Ichigo looked him as if expecting something. Yen Sid smiled and put out his other hand. "It seems to beckon for you." The older man told the strawberry. In his hand was a keychain.

"Thanks, what is it called?" Ichigo asked.

" Black Guardian" Ichigo nodded and unsheathed Zangetsu. Yen Sid handed the keychain to him. Ichigo immediately attached it and a bright flash appeared to reveal Ichigo's new Keyblade. It was pitch black, a semi circle with spikes made its key fangs. The blade itself looked to be similar to Tensa Zangetsu's. The handle was similar to Zangetsu's shikai handle, and the guard was an oval with two upward curved protrusions. The keychain was a black shield with an X across it. **(A/N: Just look up Two Across, that's the basic idea of this keyblade.)**

"This will work nicely." Ichigo commented.

"It is time for you to go, boys, but before you leave one other shall be joining you."

They all gave him a puzzled look. "You may show yourself, my boy." The elder wizard commanded.

In an instant a figure in a black ragged cloak appeared. "I am here Yen Sid-sama." The figure said in a calm, even tone that gave no emotion.

_No way, but he's dead… _Ichigo thought to himself as the figure was given a nod. The figure lowered his hood to reveal his identity. He had shoulder length pitch black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and green marks resembling tears going down his cheeks.

"Greetings to you all, especially you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He told them

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo whispered in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Boom bet you didn't see that one coming. What will happen now that Ulquiorra is back? Will Ichigo try to end him or will the two of them be able to work together to save Ichigo's sisters and the other worlds.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so I kinda got writer's block after bringing in Ulquiorra. I mean how can I do that and not I mean, come on do you have any idea the anger I wanted to give to Ichigo for his sorry ass to come back. And you guy just ate it up. So instead of just giving up I'm rewriting it, for a multitude of reasons. One, Ichigo and spiritual powers along with mana, too much badassery. Two, confusion, I believe I screwed up somewhere because the route I was going was going to end me up with Ichigo taking on the entire Organization for his sisters. Three, Originality, Yes, even after showing it to Tensa Zangetsu 17 and got approval, I still feel that it's not really mine and a few of you may agree. Four, stupidity on my part, bringing back Ulquiorra immediately as a good guy was a very bad idea, especially after the way he died in the manga, I mean think of it this was Orihime was starting to care about him (Screw those of you that don't agree because you guys are idiots) so imagine after the war. She would have been crying her eyes out for his death. Lastly, The writer's block, just how to continue keeps evading me.

So to my fans my deepest apologies, don't think of this as the end, but a new beginning, no literally cuz the new is gonna hopefully be better. Ichigo will still go through the awakening process and he will gain a very unique Keyblade, and to answer what is it? It will be the Black Guardian Keyblade I created only cuz I thought it was badass also he will gain two more one has the name but not the shape. The Name you ask? The White Darkness, it will represent Hichigo...can we even still call him that since we found out he was really Zangetsu the ENTIRE FUCKING TIME!? Just be on the look out I plan on writing the first chapter during the these next few days and calling it Wielder of the Legend. Why this? You'll just have to read and find out now wont you?

Again sorry.

This is Chaos-Guard Signing Out.


End file.
